Scarlett Snow
Scarlett Snow '''is '''the estranged wife of Caleb Snow and the mother of Max Snow. She is a lawyer and Justin Morgan's ex-girlfriend. Backstory Scarlett is a lawyer and is married to Caleb Snow. Together they had a son named Max. A year before Scarlett moved to Summer Bay, Max fell off a tree, and Scarlett doesn't anything wrong with Max and never took him to the doctor. So, she send him off to bed. But the next day, when she went to his room to wake him up, he didn't respond and wasn't breathing. Scarlett performs CPR on Max and calls for Caleb for help, but she was too late, Max as already died in his sleep. After Max died, Caleb and Scarlett's marriage became strained and she moves out. Storylines Brody Morgan jumps into Scarlett's car and orders her to drive, as he is avoiding the police. Scarlett pulls the car over and offers Brody her handbag, which he takes. Brody goes to Scarlett's house to return the handbag, but Scarlett hits him over the head with a vase and ties him up. She threatens to call the police, and Brody opens up to her about his drug addiction. She makes him call his family and then frees him. Brody leaves with William Zannis, who he says is his brother, and Scarlett thinks he is going to get help. The police track down Scarlett and ask her about the carjacking. She tells them she did not get a good look at the carjacker. Scarlett finds Brody sleeping on the beach, and he blames her for his arrest. She buys him a coffee and takes him back to her house. She then visits his family and brings them to him. Mason Morgan (Orpheus Pledger) suggests that Brody stays with Scarlett and she agrees. Scarlett disapproves of the way Justin Morgan handles Brody's addiction.Alf Stewart tells Scarlett off for spear fishing in the wrong place. When she enquires about hiring a boat, Alf tells her she can borrow one for free if she can get it mended. Scarlett reluctantly hires Justin to help her. Brody relapses and flees shortly before Scarlett finds he has ransacked the house, and stolen $10,000 and a bracelet. Her landlord asks her to leave, and Alf gives her a caravan at the Summer Bay Caravan Park, as well as a job at his bait shop. Bruno Addlen turns up in the Bay looking for Scarlett, having been hired by her husband. Bruno asks for $8000 to leave and keep her whereabouts a secret. Alf offers to lend Scarlett the money, but she turns him down. Tori later thanks Scarlett for helping Brody secure a lawyer and tells her the family will repay the money Brody stole, which allows Scarlett to pay Bruno. Scarlett bonds with Justin's daughter Ava Gilbert when she visits him. Scarlett later listens to a voicemail message from her son, Max. While working on the boat together, Justin accidentally causes Scarlett's phone to fall into the sea. He retrieves it and gets it working again. He also notices that she has a son and questions her about it, causing Scarlett to slap him. She later apologises and decides to leave town, until Justin asks her to stay. Scarlett's estranged husband sends another private investigator after her, as he wants her to come home. Justin helps her to get out of the Bay and Scarlett tells him that her son died a year ago. Justin admits that he care for her and allows Scarlett to take his car. Scarlett returns a week later and gets drunk on the anniversary of Max's death. She wakes up in Justin's bed and assumes they had sex, but he explains that she took a shower and fell asleep, while he slept on the couch. Scarlett apologises for overreacting and tells Justin how her marriage broke down because of Max's death. Alf and Justin take Scarlett out in the boat for some fishing. When they attempt to leave, their boat fails to start and they have to spend the night on the beach. Alf is attacked by Robbo who also scares Scarlett. Justin fixes the boat and they return home. Scarlett attempts to kiss Justin, but he rejects her advances, later explaining that he still loves his former fiancée, Phoebe Nicholson. He later changes his mind and they go back to Scarlett's caravan, but Justin calls out Phoebe's name and they stop. After avoiding each other, Scarlett and Justin decide to give their relationship a chance. They go swimming, but Justin hits his head and does not resurface. Scarlett pulls him out and gets him breathing again, but she suffers a flashback to her son's death. Scarlett and Kat move in together, and Scarlett offers to be Brody's lawyer at his court case. After Brody is accused of stabbing someone, Scarlett looks at Kat's police files and then goes to a drugs den to find the weapon. She and Kat briefly fall out. While Scarlett and Justin are celebrating Brody's suspended sentence, they are interrupted by the arrival of her estranged husband Caleb Snow. Caleb tracks down Scarlett and wants to reunite with her but she is wary. They later meet over dinner and Scarlett leaves when Caleb gets Max’s toy out of his bag. Scarlett slowly comes back to Caleb but still has feelings for Justin. Justin later ends things with her for good and Scarlett leaves the Bay with Caleb. Appearance Scarlett has shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes. Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Females Category:2017 Characters